Epic Rap Battles Of History: Episode 29
by KJMusical
Summary: This is my twenty ninth episode of Epic Rap Battles Of History: KJMusical Edition. This is Ben Drowned Vs. Sonic .exe Vs. Gold (with a special guest appearance from a previous Epic Rap Battles Of History: KJMusical Edition episode). R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: This is my twenty fifth episode of Epic Rap Battles Of History and my first 3-way rap battle. This episode, Ben from Haunted Majora's Mask, & Pokemon Lost Silver's Gold. I don't own the characters in the rap battle or the ERBOH series themselves.**

**I was gonna include Zalgo Pie from the Luna Game series, Jeff The Killer, Jane The Killer, Eyeless Jack & Slenderman in this rap battle too, but I felt that this rap battle has been in Development Hell for WAY too long.**

**So, to The Pocketwatch Ripper and The Original Mr.D (Eyeless Jack and Slenderman's writers and the only writers which actually DID write back, besides the guest in this rap battle), I'm very sorry I didn't include your verses in the rap battle itself. However, it's in the Extra Raps section at the bottom of the page after the cast.**

**From now on, if I decide to have a team rap battle and then cancel it (for whatever reason), I'll include verses from other rappers that were supposed to be in the rap battle and the writers too. This is what the Extra Raps section is.**

**BTW, if you want to work with me on a rap battle, tell me. I'm already working on a project with SSBBFan.**

**And of course, I give all credit to Peter Alexis Shukoff (Aka. Nice Peter) and Lloyd Leonard Alqhist** **(Aka. Epic Lloyd) for creating the Epic Rap Battles Of History series.**

Beat: Scary Hip Hop Instrumental Horror Rap Beat by iRemixCJ

**Epic Rap Battles Of History!**

Majora's Mask Ben

Vs.

Sonic .exe!

...Vs... Lost Silver's Gold?

**A 3-way rap battle? Wow. Let's see how this turns out. Begin!**

(Ben)

A rap battle? I can do this without breaking a sweat!  
Let's start with you, Sonic, You're not even a threat.  
All you do is torment people to death.  
I drown them, taking their last breath.  
And now for you, dumb pixiled ghost with no fame.  
You were so bad, they didn't even give you a name.  
What are you? An evil spirit or hero? I don't know!  
And all this proves that I'll be the winner of this show.

(Sonic)

Well Ben, you think you're so scary? Don't cut that crud with me!  
You never killed anyone. You just troll them until they scream!  
You drowned years ago, now that's your excuse for having no life.  
Just move on from your depression, and get over your strife.  
And now let's talk about this limbless Pokemon creep.  
Your ghost story's cheap. It only bores us to sleep.  
I saw your unknown messages coming, just like the Flash could see Gorilla Grodd.  
You'll both sit back and watch me win this. You know why? Because I am God!

(Gold)

You? Being the victor? Man, don't even get me started!  
I'll place you and Ben's lyrics amongst the dearly departed.  
Sonic, nobody cares about you, like the characters in the Sims  
I'd challenge you in a PHYSICAL fight if I hadn't lost my limbs.  
And Ben. You battle me? You shouldn't have done that.  
You stand tall regardless I'll stamp you out like a rat.  
But enough insults about you Ben, I can seriously go on for miles.  
One last thing Sonic, you and Jeff The Killer have matching smiles.

(Ben)

Sonic you fool, you think you're a killer?  
You're nothing more than an stupid old thriller.  
Taking lives is what I do the best.  
You're just exhausting, just like the rest.  
Hey Limbless freak, your Rap is out.  
You only entertain a little sprout  
I'm Tired of this rap, none of you are a true sinner  
Just leave and someone crown me the winner.

(Sonic)

You think you're so professional Ben? You think you're just SO dandy?  
You're about as threatening as Wreck-It Ralph's King Candy!  
Hey Poke-moron, you say I look like Jeff?  
I'll take that as a compliment as I dish out more punishments like a chef!  
A pal of mine once said how the Pokemon pastas suck.  
That about sums you up, and Jeff probably don't have much more luck.  
The only way people will fear you guys is if they get high on a bong.  
Now both of you go back to your games, back where you belong!

(Gold)

Ah! Button your lip and shove it Sonic, ya dumb drone!  
Go to Lavender Town and get yourself the Syndrome!  
Your face and skin look dirty, man you need a cleanse.  
Furthermore, you have the nerve to even kill your friends!  
And Ben, just face it okay? You're just a lost stiff little dead scaredy-cat!  
You give Eyeless Jack & Slendy those lyrics you spit? Actually don't answer that.  
Maybe you guys should be the ones who should walk away from this lyrical brawl.  
For it should be obvious now, that I'm the creepiest character of them all!

(Ben)

"Oh blah blah blah! You know something? You two talk too much!"

(Sonic)

"Oh yeah? Well, your stories are stupid."

(Gold)

"Yours are too!"

(Sonic)

"Nuh-uh!"

(Ben pulls out his sword.)

(Ben)

"Oh you want a fight huh?!"

(Sonic)

"Oh come on then!"

(Gold)

"Bring it!"

(Suddenly, evil laughing is heard before the Tails Doll appears, surrounded by roaring flames.)

(Tails Doll)

I don't even know who you think you idiots are  
But I'll rip through your asses faster than my stats in Sonic R!  
(to Sonic) You! You're nothing more than a creepypasta wet dream!  
(to BEN) You! You're a total hack, and I don't mean what it seems- like!  
(to Gold) And you! You're an emo freak who doesn't know suck from blow  
There's one other freak who's freakier than you, and his name? MissingNo!  
I've been horrifying the internet before any of you were even programmed!  
So GTFO and leave it to the kind, you wannabe hacked-up shams!

(Tails Doll throws up his arms and a large collumn of flames consume him, Ben, Sonic & Gold shield their eyes. When the flames die down, Tails Doll has disappeared, leaving the other 3 bewildered.)

Who Won?

Who's Next?

You Decide!

**Cast:**

**Ben: SonicMX**

**Sonic: Villian84**

**Gold: KJMusical**

**Tails Doll: ShaneBJones1990 **

**Extra Raps:**

(Eyeless Jack - **Written by The Pocketwatch Ripper**)

Hello, boys I'm Jack  
The REAL horror story  
Unlike you whack swept back Stories made of crack.  
You leave a cut, I make them gory.  
Why do go around scaring people to death?  
I go slash and bash til' they breathe their last breath.  
fix your sprites before I cook you for dinner  
Bow down, glitches because you know I'm the winner!

(Slenderman - **Written by The Original Mr.D**)

Careful in the woods tonight, I'm everywhere!  
Your families are dead, do you all even care?!  
Your about to get the case of Slender sickness!  
Stop smiling Jeff, your face is a mess!  
I don't need a face to knock you people out!  
Prepare to lose, take another route!  
I should kill you all, but here's a note!  
Hear that? Your next on my list tonight!


End file.
